School Friends
by Empv
Summary: In an AU Sacagawea and Merida are high school girl students join them as they go through adventures through high school.
1. chapter 1

Sacajawea's P.O.V

I finished brushing my long and black hair and put it in braids.I put my clothes on. Today was a new day at a new school. I was sad that we had to move but new school and new friends what's the worst that could happen?When I put my clothes on my Dad drove me to my new school. I looked at the building.I breathed in and out as I started walking. I saw all of the other students walking and talking and laughing and other stuff. I didn't see a male skate boarder. He didn't care and pushed me to the ground . I rubbed the pain in my forehead. I saw a hand as I looked up on who's hand it was. A girl with blue eyes and fuzzy red hair stood over me. She wore a jean jacket,a shirt that has a bear on it and ripped pants When I looked up at her she asked "Are you okay?" as I grabbed her hand and she helped me up." I know what're your feeling and thinking, skate boarders are jerks these days ,they always pretend they can't see on where'd they're going. I'm Merida ,by the way ,who are you?" asked Merida." I'm Sacajawea but you can call me Sac if you want." I said introducing myself smiling at her." Nice to meet you Sac." said Merida friendly."I'm new here." I said "Oh ,cool well I hope you have a great day here." said Merida "Thanks." I said"Bye." said Merida as she leaves into the school building. "Bye."said I but I heard the bell ring which means school has started .I was shocked so I quickly ran into the building when I got into the building I couldn't stop thinking about that girl ,Merida ,so, I said to myself"She is nice."


	2. Chapter 2:The Classroom

The classroom was quiet as Sacajawea stared off listening to the teacher. The teacher was talking about what to in the school. Sac was expecting to do some learning because she loved learning. She had a pencil in hand and a notebook on the desk. She decided to look over at Merida. Merida seemed she was fine with it.

"Pssh Merida." whispered Sac.

"Yeah?" whispered Merida.

"Why you seem so fine even though we're not learning anything?" asked Sac.

"Well ,who needs to learn anything from this place?" asked Merida.

"Well, us students." answered Sac.

"Yeah ,but ,we gotta have fun at some point ..maybe I'll show you it outside okay?"asked Merida

"Alright." said Sac awkwardly (what Merida is talking about?)


	3. Chapter 3:Outside

After Class~

Merida walked Sacajawea outside of the school. They went to where some of the students hang out. to go on their phones , explore and other things. Sac was amazed how beautiful the area was to her.

"This is nice!", she shouted out.

Merida nodded with a smile. She watched Sacajawea sniff the flowers the point of making herself giggle. Sac turned around to everyone in the area. She could see some happy and cheerful faces on everyone around her. Butterflies flew around Sac.

Merida walked up to her.

She asked, "So...wanna look around?"

With a smile on her face, Sacajawea turned around towards Merida.

"Sure.", she responded with a bright smile on her face.

Both of them started walking and to look around while walking. Sacajawea turned around to the entrance that they came through, maybe ,this isn't the time to be worrying about school now and this is the chance to have fun.


	4. Chapter 4:Just Dance

As Sacajawea and Merida both walked around the area, something caught Sacajawea's eye. There were a bunch of kids dancing to music. One kid was playing music as the deejay, it was party music. Sacajawea wished that she could either ask one of the kids what was going on, but,she was just worried if she might be bothering them.

Merida said,"This looks fun."

She tried to do the dance moves and made Sac giggle on how silly Merida was being. Merida grabbed Sacajawea's hand making her gasp.

"Come on let's dance!",shouted Merida happily.

"Oh..uh are we allowed to dance in front of the other kids?",asked Sacajawea nervously. She worried that her dancing skills will make her look like a fool. She didn't have any hobbies as a child. Her father was too strict on her to let her do anything. Merida seemed like it was all fun and happiness. She really wanted to try this with her.

"Sure.",answered Sacajawea.

Merida squealed and brought her to the dance floor with everybody else. Sacajawea watched Merida dance. It made Sacajawea find all the courage to dance with her.

"See now your doing it!", shouted Merida with a smile.

Both of them laughed and had fun before they move on to their next class to finish their first day of school.


End file.
